Alan Rickman
Alan Rickman (født 21. Februar i 1946, død 14. januar 2016) er navnet på den engelske skuespilleren som spiller Severus Slur i filmene om Harry Potter. "When I`m 80 years old and sitting in my rocking chair i`ll be reading Harry Potter. And my family will say to me. "after all this time" and I will say "Always". Biografi Alan ble født i 1946 som sønn av en irskfødte Bernard og en walisisk fødte Margaret. Han var nest eldst i søskenflokken på fire, med en eldre bror; David, en yngre bror Michael og en yngre søster Sheila. Fordi han ønsket å bli en grafisk kunstner, gikk han på "Royal College of Art". Etter studiene åpnet han en suksessrik grafisk design bedrift, denne bedriften ledet han i flere år før hans kjærlighet for teater kom inn over ham, han søkte til audition hos "Royal Academy of Dramatic Arts". Da Rickman ble 26 år gammel, mottok han et stipend fra RADA, noe som gjorde det mulig for ham å satse profesjonelt. I 1987 fikk Rickman oppmerksomhet fra det amerikanske publikum fordi han spilte rollen som "Vicomte de Valmont" i "Les Liaisons Dangereuses". Året etter gjorde Rickman sin første opptreden i filmen "Die hard", hvor hans motspiller var Bruce Willis. I løpet av sin skuespiller karriere, har Rickman spilt en rekke forskjellige karakterer, som f.eks. det romantisk cello-spillende spøkelset i "Truly Madly Deeply" i 1990 og en adelig person ved navn "Colonel Brandon" i filmen: Fornuft og Følelser i 1995. I 2001 ble Rickman verdensberømt, også i de yngre generasjoner da han tok rollen som Severus Slur i filmatiseringen av J.K Rowlings Harry Potter og De vises stein. Etter den første Harry Potter filmen, har han tatt del i samtlige Harry Potter filmer, alle i rollen som Severus Slur. Diskografi *''Die Hard'' (1988), som Hans Gruber. *''The January Man'' (1989), som Ed, maleren *''Quigley Down Under'' (1990), som Elliot Marston, en hjertesløse farmeieren *''Truly, Madly, Deeply'' (1991) som Jamie *''Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves'' (1991), som Sheriffen av Nottingham *''Close My Eyes'' (1991) som Sinclair Bryant *''Closet Land'' (1991), som forhøreren *''Bob Roberts'' (1992), som Lukas Hart III *''Mesmer'' (1994), som Franz Mesmer *''An Awfully Big Adventure'' (1995) som P.L. O'Hara *''Sense and Sensibility'' (1995), som Colonel Brandon *''Rasputin: Dark Servant of Destiny'' (1996), som Grigori Rasputin *''Michael Collins'' (1996), som Eamon de Valera *''The Winter Guest'' (1997) (direktør) (ukreditert), Mann i gata *''Judas Kiss'' (1998), som Detektiv David Friedman *''Dark Harbour'' (1998), som David Weinberg *''Dogma'' (1999), som Metatron *''Galaxy Quest'' (1999), som Alexander Dane/Dr. Lazarus *''Play (2000), som M'' *''Help! I'm a Fish!'' (2000), som stemmen til Joe *''Blow Dry'' (2001), som Phil Allen *Harry Potter og De vises stein (2001), som Severus Slur *''The Search for John Gissing'' (2001), som John Gissing *Harry Potter og Mysteriekammeret (2002), som Severus Slur *''King of the Hill-"Joust Like a Woman"'' (2002), som King Philip *''Love Actually'' (2003), som Harry *''Something the Lord Made'' (2004), som Dr. Alfred Blalock *Harry Potter og Fangen fra Azkaban (2004), som Severus Slur *''The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy'' (2005) som stemmen til Marvin the Paranoid Android *Harry Potter og Ildbegeret (2005), som Severus Slur *''Perfume: The Story of a Murderer'' (2006), som Antoine Richis *''Snow Cake'' (2006), somAlex Hughes *''Nobel Son'' (2006), som Eli Michaelson, Nobel laureate. *Harry Potter og Føniksordenen (2007), som Severus Snape *''Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street'' (2007), som Judge Turpin *''Bottle Shock'' (2008), som Steven Spurrier *''The Villa Golitsyn'' (2008), as Will Ludley *Harry Potter og Halvblodsprinsen (2009), som Severus Slur *''Alice In Wonderland (2010), som Absolem(the Blue Catapillar).'' *Harry Potter og Dødstalismanene del I (2010), som Severus Slur *Harry Potter og Dødstalismaenen (del II) (2011), som Severus Slur Kilder *http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0000614/bio Kategori:Virkelig person Kategori:Skuespillere Kategori:Menn